In assembly process of many electronic devices, such as smart phones, and tablet computers, members in antimagnetic interference area of these electronic devices should be fastened with non-magnetic screws. The assembly of electronic devices can use other methods of affixing two parts such as gluing or press fitting. In yet other implementations a single use fastener can be implemented.